Richard Grayson (New Earth-Two)
History Early Life Dick Grayson was born in Gotham City to two acrobatics who preformed in the Haly Circus. At a young age, Dick was taught by his parents preform amazing acrobatic feats that most professional acrobatics could do. Dick would also learn multiple skills from other members of the circus who taught Dick multiple skills that ranged from fighting to throwing daggers. Dick would begin preforming with his parents when he turned 8 and would work together with his parents under the stage name "The Little Robin". Present Rise of Robin Dick's happy life in the circus would soon come to an end, when he and the rest of the circus returned for a show in Gotham City. Just before the show the owner of the circus Mr. Haly was approached by members of a Gotham Gang known as the Ghost Dragons, who attempted to force Mr. Haly to pay protection money. The Ghost Dragons members would quickly be forced to leave after Dick's father, John Grayson arrived an threatened the Ghost Dragons, who upon being turned away told them that they will pay. Later that night the circus would begin its first show since returning to Gotham with Dick and his parents has the main and final performance. Just before the show Dick saw two guys he has never seen before near the trapeze set up for their the finally, but thought nothing of it believing that Haly probably hired them to make sure the performance went smoothly. As the night continued Dick and his families begin their act, which starts with Dick's parents preforming a trapeze act and then adding Dick in shortly after, but just before he could the wires holding up his parents snapped and both of them fell to the ground. Dick quickly climbed down from the trapeze set and went towards his parents, but was stopped by the strong man, while Haly took their pulses. Haly would quickly begin to cry and would tell Dick that he is sorry, which cause Dick breakdown in tears. Dick would stay near his dead parents in till the bodies were taken to the morgue. Just as his parents were taken away a man approached Dick and apologized for his loss and knows how he feels. Dick confused by the man asks him who he is and, which the man replies that he is Bruce Wayne and that his parents were gunned down in front of him when he was ten. Dick now shocked apologizes for his rudeness and say that he is sorry for what happened to his parents as well. Bruce would leave shortly after looking at the trapeze set and Dick would stay at the Strong Man's trailer for the night. A week after his parents death, a funeral is held at the Gotham City Cemetery. After the funeral Mr. Haly tells Dick that he can stay with the circus, due to Child Services viewing it as not safe and that he will be sent to a Gotham Boys Orphanage. Dick would end up not being sent to the orphanage, due to Bruce Wayne adopting Dick and bring him to live with him. Upon arriving at Wayne's Manor, Dick would begin getting adjusted to the new surroundings. Dick would quickly meet Bruce's Butler, Alfred Pennyworth who was around more then Bruce, who often left in the middle of the night for what Alfred described as late night business meetings. Dick thought nothing of it and spent most of the day and night practicing his acrobatics and studying. Dick would eventually discover that Bruce's secret after he woke up in the middle of the night and saw Alfred entering a hidden door behind a Grandfather Clock. Dick would repeat what Alfred did to get the door open and would follow a downward staircase into a large cavern. In the large cavern he found Alfred talking to the vigilante Batman. Dick would watch as the two talked and would continue to watch in till Batman removed his mask and reveal that he was Bruce. Bruce and Alfred would continue to talk in till Bruce mentioned that he had discovered who kill Dick's parents. Dick would stay quiet, but would also become very tense. Bruce would tell Alfred that the Ghost Dragon's leader, King Snake called the hit due to Haly not paying protection money. Bruce then says that Snake is currently at the Ghost Dragons' hideout in Chinatown in Warehouse #7 on the Gotham River. Bruce continues to say that he has to wait to go after Snake in till he had the proper evidence and plan to take him down, which Alfred tells he will bring Dick's parents' killer to justice. Dick upon hearing this sneaks back upstairs to his room and decides to go after Snake know, believing that if Bruce waits to long he will escape and they would never catch him. Dick decides to go after Snake himself and decides to wear his old circus costume and old Halloween mask to hide his identity from the Ghost Dragons. Dick sneaks out of the manor through his bedroom window and used his acrobatic skills to jump to a nearby tree and climb down. Dick then sneaks into Bruce's garage and takes one of his motorcycles and rides towards Gotham. Dick would arrive at the warehouse an hour later and would sneak inside after knocking out a guard outside the back entrance. Dick would use his acrobatic skills to make his way on top of the warehouse's rafters to get a better position. After jumping from rafter to rafter, Dick would find King Snake having a discussion with some of his lieutenants. Shortly after he arrive Snake suddenly stops the meeting and tells Dick to stop hiding from the rafters and come down. Dick realizing that Snake knows he is here decides to come down and asks Snake how he knew he was there. Snake tells Dick that he can hear his heart beating. Snake then asks him why he is here, which Dick tells him that he came to bring him to justice. Just as Snake is about to respond one of his lieutenants asks why they don't kill him. Snake then walks towards the lieutenant who spoke and grabs him by the throat and crushes his windpipe. After throwing away the corpse Snake then tells Dick that if he wants to bring him to justice he will have to defeat. Dick then say he will fight him and as he finishes that sentence Snake goes to attack him. Dick manages to avoid Snake's grab by using his acrobatics to get high and far away from Snake< but as he does Snake grabs his ankle and throws him into a wall. Despite being in serious pain, Dick manages to get up and turn to face Snake again. Snake complements his will, but then says he has to finish him now, but as he moves to make a killing strike the room is suddenly engulfed in smoke. When the roof is fully engulfed Snake charges at Dick commenting on not needing to see to kill him. Just as Snake attempts to make the killing blow, his fist is stopped by Batman, who jumps in front of Dick. Batman then punches Snake in the face and grabs Dick and carries hi out of the warehouse. Category:Males Category:Expert Acrobat Category:Expert Combatant Category:Weapons Experts Category:Projectile Weapon Users Category:Humans Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Technology Interface Category:New Earth-Two Category:Created by Shiplord13 Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Expert Detectives Category:Martial Artists Category:Titans (New Earth-Two)